


名为你的深渊

by LuciferWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Yandere
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferWolf/pseuds/LuciferWolf
Summary: 病娇塞德里克锁定暗恋他的哈利将他拐上床的心里独白病娇塞x暗恋哈，双向箭头
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	名为你的深渊

带着丝丝凉意的晨光穿透半透明的玻璃，自暗色窗帘的细缝中洒下，落得一片斑驳。

灯光依旧昏暗的房内却弥漫着一股淫靡而暧昧的味道。一名身材精瘦却结实的男子沿床而而座，他的薄唇正叼着一只Marlboro香烟吞云吐雾。

他身上落了些伤痕，粉红粉红的，有些刺眼又让人躁动。

密封的空间，不流通的空气中渐渐晕染上烟草与尼古丁的香气，将原本就浓重的腥膻味儿勾得更甚。两者混杂在一起互相撞击，再双双融合如傲然绽放的花朵，散发出一股不可言喻的芬芳。

那是赤裸裸，诱人至极的情欲味道。

男人眯着如萤石般纯粹的灰色双眸，一脸慵懒地翘着修长有力的二郎腿再吸了口烟。那微呛带点冰冷的烟入喉便化作一缕缕的烈焰，毫不犹豫地燃烧着自己的感官而后蔓延至四肢百骸。

既带着些微的疼痛又舒爽不已，而烟中的毒品一点一点地累积在自己体内深处并延伸至心底，再直达灵魂的居所。

先侵蚀自己的肉体再侵占自己的心脏，最后扎根于灵魂之中。先是甩不掉挥不去；然后慢慢地，慢慢地……依赖起来且紧紧抓住。霸占着再也不想甩开也不会挥开。

男人伸手将烟碾熄在床头的烟灰缸中。注视着那最后一点的火红消失然后化为灰烬以后，他才将视线转移到床上那道昏睡的人影上。

男子凛冽的眸中一闪而过丝丝不易察觉的温柔以及更多的z欲望。

仿佛床上的那个人影并不是一个人，而是他的珍宝，他则是觊觎宝藏已久的恶龙。

他证明了，他是一个成功的猎者，更是一个成功的守护者。

因为这个宝贝，终究逃不过他的掌心。

他让他以为自己是猎物，却不曾想他其实是披着猎物皮囊的掠食者。他就那样部署着，慢慢引诱着——最终将他的宝贝捕捉并紧紧抓牢再也不放开。

“哈利……哈利，哈利，哈利。我的宝贝。”塞德里克俯下身，靠在人儿潮红未退的耳畔如此轻喃。他的嗓音如鬼魅，低沉而富磁性，仿佛要将人的魂魄勾去，撕裂再将无数碎片占为己有。

他俊逸幽冷的脸上爬上一抹冷酷淡然的微笑，灰眸中不断闪烁复杂的欲念。变换的速度太快以至于来不及捕捉那千丝万缕的情愫。

他逐渐冰冷的目光一一扫过人儿身上的每一处，映入眼帘的皆是断续的齿痕与斑驳的红点。

真美呢，不是吗？

这些由他所烙下的痕迹，标示着这可爱人儿为自己的所有。思及至此，他的占有欲大大地被满足了。他愉悦地轻笑起来，看似温柔婉约却是燃起了更多的欲望。

他修长的手指随着视线游走在人儿被啃咬过的颈部，一路往下隔着半掩的被子，带着戏弄的心思轻轻搔刮着人儿的美背。

人儿无疑是敏感的。

睡梦中的人儿因男人的逗弄而轻颤着，并且发出了一声几乎细不可闻如小猫撒娇的呜咽。

随着视线的游移，他眸中的冰冷被熊熊烈焰所取代，还有一丝不易察觉的温柔。黑色的火焰烧得越发狂妄深邃。似乎要将人吞噬在他无尽的黑色漩涡里头方愿罢休。

他最终还是按耐不住，有些粗鲁地将覆盖在人儿身上的被单扯下。一具布满青红吻痕与香淋汗水的白皙身子随即暴露在他的视线中。

人儿的腿根处糜烂一片，红肿的穴口挂着一丝刺眼的白浊，昭告着他俩昨夜失控的疯狂。

男子红了眼，二话不说将早已挺立肿胀的分身狠狠顶进那艳红的小口。由于昨夜激情所留下的液体尚未清出，他毫不费力地就进入了人儿的最深处。连带着一声情色不已的声响，果断地将他仅有的理智割断。

他不顾身下人儿因吃痛而惊醒的迷茫，忘我地遵照自己最原始的欲望猛烈地抽动着。一次次顶入最深处的敏感点，再尽根拔除又不满足地将自己完全埋在人儿体内。

“啊……停……嗯啊…哈啊……塞德……”人儿才勉强挤出一个阻挠的话语便被男人狂野的律动打断，化成一声声细碎的呻吟。那痛苦的呻吟到后来终是染上了舒爽，人儿追求更多更深的快感也自主地摆动腰肢仿佛想让男人贯穿他浴火的身躯。

“你说，我就永远把你关在这，让你没办法离开我，好不好。”男子以赤裸而热烈的眼神直视着身下的人儿。耳边是动情得难以自拔的呻吟，那渲染潮红的小脸挂着两行清泪，被自己操干得无法说出拒绝的话语。

“嗯啊……慢，慢点！唔嗯…塞德…好棒…噢啊！”望着青年努力跟上自己动作的美腰以及小脸上那沉沦性爱的忘我神情，男人只觉得自己就要爆炸了。

男人抽插的幅度越来越大，速度也渐渐加快。抚上人儿紧抓床单的手互相交握，他压低身子狠狠撞击人儿的蜜臀，连带昨晚留下的液体都被他弄出。

霎时，那淫靡的气息更加明显浓重。配合著高亢欢快的呻吟与压抑的粗喘，还有那不绝于耳的黏腻水声及肉体的拍打声。让那昏暗的睡房在大清早便上演一出惹人血脉喷张戏码。

青年失神地望向男人，他身上那凌虐的美感使得男子身下一个紧绷。他不带疑虑地再次撑开紧致穴口，并将自己深埋在里头完全塞满，然后闷哼着以自己的精液全数灌满对方不住颤抖痉挛的诱人身子。

“啊哈……！”似是被那深处的白浊烫伤，人儿失声吟叫随后颤抖着将身子瑟缩在男人怀里低低呜咽，时不时地抽泣。

男人搂紧那被自己操弄至无力的香软身子，在将自己最后的浓精洒在人儿体中以后爱怜地亲吻他被汗湿的鬓发，心满意足地闭上眼歇息。

骗鬼的，他永远不会满足。

“我很爱你。所以，不准你离开，我亲爱的救世主。”

我早已，因你而陷入万劫不复的毒坑之中。


End file.
